Sima Fu
Sima Fu (onyomi: Shiba Fu) is Sima Yi's younger brother and a good friend of Cao Zhi. When Sima Yan replaced Wei with Jin, Sima Fu immediately retired out of loyalty to Wei. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors 7 has him appear during Shu's later stages and Jin's story. He sides with his brother during the Sima family competition against the Zhuge family. He is the NPC replacement for any of the playable officers during the Coup d'etat stage in Dynasty Warriors 8. In Jin's divergent stage at Xuchang, Sima Fu's dialogue will vary if Guo Huai was rescued at Mt. Tielong or not. In Warriors Orochi 3, Sima Fu acts as Sima Shi's replacement officer. Quotes *"I have a question for you, Brother. Do you plan on swearing your loyalty to anyone?" :"If someone has the talent, I will serve them. But if they are a fool who cannot make proper use of my ingenuity..." :"That is no good! A proper retainer serves his lord to the bitter end." :"Fu, you won't make it through this chaos with such an attitude. It pains me to hear someone with your talent speak like that." ::~~''Sima Fu and Sima Yi; Dynasty Warriors 8'' Historical Information Sima Fu was born in Wen County, Henan as Sima Fang's third son. Sima Fang gave all of his sons the Da (達) character in their style names, so Sima Fu is consequentially known as the third of the "Eight Das". He fathered nine sons; three died before him and six survived him. Sima Fu was open-minded, good-natured, and generous. He did not try to offend others. Although talented with government affairs, his wits paled in comparison to Sima Yi. As he was well versed in literature, Sima Fu was said to have garnered Cao Zhi's praise and friendship. The trust was hard earned because Sima Fu remonstrated Cao Zhi's then temperamental conduct. Once he realized that his words were spoken out of concern, Cao Zhi was grateful towards him. Like his brother, Sima Fu started his career serving Cao Cao and served the Cao family for the rest of their royal line; unlike his relatives, Sima Fu was highly devoted to the imperials of the Cao family. He mainly specialized in secretary work and was gradually promoted to work as a part of the Vice Minister's working staff. Sima Yi recommended him as the imperial secretary in charge of military finances during Zhuge Liang's northern campaigns. Sima Fu made arrangements to train farmers and other young recruits in the seasons between the attacks to replenish the emptied ranks, and personally covered for the troop supplies from his own pocket. His support for his brother is said to have contributed to Wei's sturdy defenses. Cao Rui rejoiced, "It's as though I have two Sima Yis". By 249, Sima Fu was the Prefect of the Masters of Writing. Though he did not condone support for Sima Yi's feud with the Cao family, he assisted Sima Shi's troops during the Incident at Gaoping Tombs to protect his brother. The duo swiftly surrounded Cao Shuang with their forces. Two years later, Sima Fu received the seals of Minister of Works and later Grand Commandant. Sima Fu personally led troops to defend Shouchun and to disperse Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin's rebellion at Hefei Castle. When Cao Mao was assassinated, Sima Fu miserably wept at his departed lord's knee and blamed himself for Cao Mao's death. He caught wind that Sima Zhao intended to bury Cao Mao like a commoner and was outraged. He bravely opposed his nephew by demanding that Cao Mao be given a ruler's funeral. Sima Shi and Sima Zhao were aware of Sima Fu's fierce loyalty to the Cao family and were hesitant to cross him. They knew their previous acts against the Cao family were tolerated only because of Sima Yi's mediation. Without Sima Yi alive to pacify his brother, Sima Fu could have used his influence against them. Sima Fu's wish to reinstate Cao Mao's royal ties was reluctantly granted, and Cao Mao was buried as a duke. Sima Fu survived the end of Wei. Sima Yan wanted to grant him an imperial title in the Jin Dynasty, but Sima Fu said with a runny nose, "I am —and will be until the day I die— a servant of Wei." Despite his teary-eyed pledge, Sima Yan wished to honor his kin and dubbed Sima Fu Prince of Anping in 265. Sima Fu held considerable wealth and was given a high seat within the court; he rarely made attendance, spending the rest of his days in miserable depression. He died when he was 93 years old. Sima Yan mourned for him three days straight. Even during Sima Fu's grand and festive funeral service, Sima Yan and the rest of the imperial court were still dreary over his death. Sima Guang, the author of Zizhi Tongjian, is often said to be one of Sima Fu's descendants. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Romance of the Three Kingdoms first mentions Sima Fu at Cao Cao's funeral, urging for the mourners to declare an heir at once. When Sima Yi took Luoyang during Cao Shuang's absence, Sima Fu and Jiang Ji draft the petitions accusing Cao Shuang of treason. His novel counterpart declined Sima Yan's offer for princedom. Gallery Sima Fu (ROTK5).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms V portrait Sima Fu (ROTK6).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VI portrait Sima Fu (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VII~X portrait Sima Fu (ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Sima Fu (1MROTK).png|100man-nin no Sangokushi portrait Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters Category:Jin Non-Playable Characters